


Observation

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Observation

Natasha isn't a world class spy for nothing.  
She is observant and notices things.  
Since the Battle of New York,  
She has seen the tension shimmering between,  
Tony Stark and her best friend Clint Barton.  
Natasha isn't surprised as she knew Clint was bisexual.  
Tony was a surprise.  
She had seen the billionaire butter Clint up.  
She had also noticed their obvious flirtations.  
But Tony was still dating Pepper,   
So the relationship was out of the question.  
Plus if Tony was going to date her best friend,  
She was going to give him a talk.  
There was no way she was going to let,  
Clint get his heart broken,  
By a playboy.  
Plus Stark had a notorious reputation.  
She'll interfere when the time is right.  
Right now it was fun to watch their flirtations.


End file.
